


You will find him

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Outsiders POV, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will die - you will not be able to stop it. Your fate and his are sealed as one - when he leaves you will follow him even in death. Years later they will say that you crashed that jet into steely cold ice caps and freezing water because you wanted to be a hero - you will not correct them. They will drop his name in conversation - you will want to scream at the top of your lungs. You will bite your tongue instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will find him

**STEVE**

He will die - you will not be able to stop it. Your fate and his are sealed as one - when he leaves you will follow him even in death. Years later they will say that you crashed that jet into steely cold ice caps and freezing water because you wanted to be a hero - you will not correct them. They will drop his name in conversation - you will want to scream at the top of your lungs. You will bite your tongue instead.

**BUCKY**

When, after a particularly draining mission, they write an article about him in the papers and his face is the first thing you see - you will steal. You will crinkle up the paper and keep it with you at all times. He is important - you're not sure why. He loves you - you wonder if you'll ever be good enough.

**STEVE**

Your ears will be filled with the sound of a bundle of explosives going off and your eyes will burn - you will turn to the man next to you and instinctively place your hand on the small of his back. You will be pulled back to the present and realize it's not _him._

**BUCKY**

You have been away for two years - trying to find out who you are but he is in every answer. He is every face you pass on the street - you will do a double take only to see that it isn't him after all. You will contemplate going to him - you will change your mind. It will not be the last time.

**STEVE**

He will stride up to you and hug you with all of the force and passion that he can muster. You will lean in close and savor the feeling of his cheek against yours. You will not tell him that your heart is breaking with every step he takes in the opposite direction. The war is taking him. You will replay this moment in your head until you want to throw something.

**BUCKY**

You will be in the muddy trenches when you think of him. You will get so caught up in those memories that you almost get yourself killed. You decide that he's a distraction that might very well be the death of you someday. You would not mind.

**STEVE**

She will take him by the hand and tug him further and further away from you. You will be bitter and more than a little hurt - you will use this as ammunition. You will do something reckless to make him break away from her. He will not understand. You will follow him into battle - it's the one thing she can't do. (Howard's convention)

**BUCKY**

You will find him huddled behind a trash can lid and you will feel your body steam up with rage - you will kick the offender as hard as you can and memorize his face so that you can come back to him later when Steve isn't around. You will not tell him. 

**STEVE**

You will meet again in the future. It is not fireworks and hoovering cars - it is war and losing him all over again. It is not a back alley. You will not come out of this unscathed. 

**BUCKY**

She will look at him in the same way as you do. You will taste bile in your throat and resist the urge to scream at both of them. You will make a snide comment about music instead. You will not bother to hide your feelings. It will be too late.

**BUCKY**

He will pop open a compass with a newspaper clipping picture of her inside. You will resist the urge to fling it across the room so that he can see that you are his and he is yours and there's no room for anyone else. You will drown your feelings in cheap liquor. It will not work.

**STEVE**

 You will feel the weight of him against your body as he struggles to take your life - you will savor the feeling of strong muscles and the smell of his hair. You will wonder if you are losing your mind.

**BUCKY**

His mother will die and he will push you away - you will not listen. You will walk up to his apartment, hand him a key and the rest of your life too. He will look at you like a man in love - you will tell yourself that he deserves better.

**STEVE**

When you find him strapped to a table in a dark room your breath will catch in your throat and the only words that will come out will be 'Oh my god'. You will want to bundle him up in your arms until he is okay again - you will settle for a quick pat to the side of his neck. In a moment of passion he will scream 'No not without you' and you will wonder why he finds you important enough to die for. It will not be the last time.

**BUCKY**

You will run out of ammo halfway through taking on Hydra and you will slide to the floor clutching an empty gun. There will be silence on the other end of the sealed hallway - you will assume he is dead and you will surrender. He will charge through and save the day - you will fall even harder for him. You will remember that feeling as your body is being dragged away by strangers. You will call yourself a coward for not speaking up - you will tell yourself you will fix it as soon as he comes back for you. He will not.

**STEVE**

She will suggest dates for you - you will not accept. You do not tell her that you're still mourning the best thing that ever happened to you. You will tell her you're too busy instead.

**BUCKY**

They will make you pay for Steve rescuing you the first time - they will call him names in front of you and convince you that he never loved you. You will fight them on this until they shove a newspaper in your face with his name on it and the word _dead._ You will go limp - they will use you as a weapon and you will not care. You will want to forget.

**STEVE**

He will taunt you by dangling Bucky in front of you. He will sneer when he drops _your Bucky_ like acid on the tip of his tongue. You will think of how dirty Bucky's name sounds on his lips. You will make him pay but you are not above begging - you will ask him if Bucky remembers you. He will enjoy the thrill of watching your face crumble.

**BUCKY**

You will hold his life in your hands as he tells you he is with you until the end of the line. You will recall squeezing his shoulder as you said those words a lifetime ago and you will question your own existence. He will give you a name - you will save him. 

**STEVE**

You will listen to tragic love songs on the record player that you found for a discount price. Every lyric will remind you of him. You will dream of him at night - you will wake up sobbing because he is not there. He is dead.

**BUCKY**

You will pull his limp body to shore and watch as he spits out water - he has to stay alive. You will want to be there when he wakes up and it feels like you should be - you will choose to walk away instead. You will not see him again until two years later.

**STEVE**

He will be in a dark musty basement with his left arm inside of a machine. You will do your best to remain calm even as the shock rolls over you and seeps into your bones. He will ask you to help him - you will not hesitate. He will tell you that he remembers your mother and how you used to put newspaper in your shoes. You will try not to cry - you will break down and fall apart later - where he cannot see you.

**BUCKY**

He will be your salvation - he will come in and free you from the torturous machine. Somehow you always knew he would come for you - he has before.

**STEVE**

Before the train takes him away he will dredge up old memories and it will be the last time you see his smile. It will haunt you. You will try to outrun it - it will not work.

**BUCKY**

They will put you in a sterile glass prison with no hope of escape. You will rage against the constraints and do your best to punch as every minute spent with him floods your brain all at once. It will not be a happy feeling. You will die all over again. 

**BUCKY/STEVE**

You will be given a second chance to make things right. You will take it and rebuild from the ground up. This is your future - tangled up in red and black.


End file.
